


The Force of the Storm

by Kawaii_l0ve



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Movie(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_l0ve/pseuds/Kawaii_l0ve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Events take place after the movie. Rey is away with Luke Skywalker<br/>and Finn is recovering from the battle, with help from Poe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Medical Bay

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic. Learning to write.
> 
> View points change after every  
> _______
> 
> The view point starts with Poe.

It had been a little over a month and still Finn was still in a coma. Rey had not yet returned however she said she was with Luke Skywaker, but could not say what they were doing, only that she will be back when she's ready. Poe took it it upon himself to keep an eye on Finn while she was gone. As far as she was concerned he was the closest she had to a family, she made sure Poe gave his word he's do the best he could for him. Poe wished he could do more. Finn saved his life and if not the universe. Bravely going to save Rey and fighting Kylo Ren, for someone who wanted to run away, there was clearly a part of him that was willing to fight no matter how dangerous the situation. Perhaps that was due to the Stormtooper programming, or because he was just a good man. 

Poe checked in on Finn often. Sometimes he would sing to him, he swore that he would respond when he sang, or he wished he would. He'd tell him about his most recent missions and say when he would teach him to fly one day, and not crash land. There were so many things that Poe wanted to ask Finn. About how he grew up, what his training was like, what made him defect from the first order, what he knew about the dark side and more about him and Rey. Poe was on his was to the medical bay, he had just finished a mission and was excited to tell Finn how they managed to ambush some First Order rebels. BB-8 was roaming around somewhere, he had looked for it where it usually waits for his return but it wasn't there. He decided to find it later after he checked on Finn. He would go straight there after every mission, just in case something happened. The Resistance could let him know while on a mission however, he asked him not to, if it was bad news he could jeopardize everything. 

Poe had his helmet tucked under his arm he strode into the bay and looked at the bed were Finn lay, he wasn't there, Poe's eyes widened and he gasped no words coming out. A chirrup of beeps rang loudly. Poe turned to face the location of the sound and there was BB-8 and Finn was awake he was being helped by a medical droid encouraging him to walk. Poe dropped his helmet on the floor, startling them. Finn turned to look at Poe, he turned to quick an stumbled a little.  
“Y-your awake?” Poe Said. Finn smiled back drearily  
“I could have done with 5 minutes more, but the medical droid wouldn't let me” Finn said quietly laughing lightly. Poe stared at him for a moment, almost as though he has no control he lunged across the room BB-8 only just managing to dodge him, beeping in alarm. Poe gripped Finn in an impossible bear hug he didn't know what to say he has just so happy to see him awake, it felt like ages but as soon as Poe wrapped his arms around Finn, Finn let out a shriek, and Poe released himself abruptly. Finn turned slightly Poe could see him wincing.  
“I'm so sorry, I forgot what happened.” Poe looked down for a moment then back up to Finn. Finn paused, then he slowly twisted himself round and lifted part of his shirt, revealing a little of his back. Poe felt heat in his cheeks, he didn't know if he should look or not. His eyes darted from the wall to Finn's back, the floor, Finn's back, BB-8 ,the medical droid, the wall and Finn's back until he saw the scar. It was a jagged slash at a slight angle. Lighter that the rest of his skin, still raised and red, it looked like it hurt a lot, he was surprised to see Finn so compliant with it. But he's trained not to let injury stop him, unless BB-8 zaps him of course. Finn closed his eyes  
“I haven't looked at it...is it bad?” He asked his voice breaking slightly. Poe was still distracted, He could say the truth, _“You are really are good looking, I just can't take my eyes off you.”_ but he could never say that to his face. 

“You survived against the dark side Finn. That scar proves how much of a big deal you are buddy. Poe patted him lightly on the shoulder “You're a hero” he added. Finn seemed to light up at his, then he suddenly lost his balance again and fell into Poe's arms. Finn clung to him.  
“Sorry sometimes I lose feeling and I fall over.” Finn said looking up at him smiling. Poe melted a little and helped him back upright again. Finn looked away from them all and rubbed his arm  
“I wish I was strong enough to fight, I'm useless now.” The little glimmer in his eye faded away. Poe didn't know what to say to make him feel better. He thought It must be tough now he wasn't able to move around so much.  
“You know what.” Poe said cheerfully. Finn looked at him patiently. “I just finished my mission, and it looks like we have some time The First Order haven't been on us so much since was Blew up their Starkiller base, so when you feel ready I'm going to teach you to fly.” Poe grinned  
“Fly?” Finn repeated  
Poe nodded “You don't need to move much, you just need a nickname and a slogan, every pilot has one.” Finn thought a moment “What's yours?” he asked  
“Me? Commander Poe Dameron. One hell of a pilot” Poe said casually  
Finn let out a laugh, Poe was bewildered, where did that come from.  
“I knew it was you” Finn said  
“Me what?” Poe replied laughing along nervously.  
“Nothing, Nothing!” Finn laughed. “It suits you though.” 

“Visiting time is over. Please leave the patient.” The medical droid said. Turning to Poe bumping him away slightly.  
“Looks like I got to go. I'll see you later buddy!”  
BB-8 beeped as it had to leave also.  
“Yeah, Thanks Poe.” Finn said  
Poe wanted to hug him good bye but obviously, so he softly tapped his arm and turned to leave grabbing his helmet. BB-8 following him.


	2. The Force of the Atorm - Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternating p.o.v

Finn had not been allowed to go out of the medical bay until he was doing better. He had to convince the medical droid that he could walk on his own. By now Finn thought that It just wanted to keep him there forever. Poe came to see him most days, other days he would be busy with his X-wing making repairs, BB-8 would check on him instead and inform Poe.  
It was just him and BB-8 Finn was hoping that the medical droid would finally discharge him.  
“So what do you think?” Finn asked the droid.  
The medical droid made a number of beeps and scanned him  
“I do not find you able to be discharged” It responded  
Finn sighed he was upset. He was spent so much time in the same room, he wanted to make himself useful again. BB-8 spoke back to the medical droid. Finn didn't understand but they were having a conversation...it almost seemed to get heated as there were fewer pauses between the two and they increase there volume until they both suddenly stopped and then together looked back at Finn.  
“What...don't look at me like that.” Finn said, worried he might get zapped.  
“Patient Finn is not able to be discharged...however he will be monitored on is mission.” the medical droid said  
“Mission? What mission where am I-AH!” Finn questioned before BB-8 zapped him quiet.  
“Please return to the medical bay by 1100 hours.” The medical droid said and then left the room.  
Finn looked at BB-8.  
“I don't know what you said. But let's get going!” Finn grinned  
BB-8 gave him a flame up and he grabbed his jacket, he was about to put it on before he noticed the  
repaired tear in the back. The jacket still looked good, it wasn't very noticeable however it made him realise just what were people going to say when they see him, will he fall over in front of them all? He panicked a little at the thought of leaving the3 bay BB-8 noticed that he was taking a long time to put on his jacket and rolled back up to him. Shaking it's head questioning why he'd stopped being so eager.  
“Sorry BB-8. I just. I hope no one looks at me...or takes pity on me”  
BB-8 Didn't know how to communicate with Finn normally however it was clever it played back a recorded voice clip from Poe. _“You're a hero”_ It played back to Finn.  
Finn lowered the coat and stared blankly. He then put it on.  
“Let's go find the Commander ” Finn said  
BB-8 happily agreed.

  
\-------------

  
It was a surprise mission. Poe hadn't had time to get the Black One ready for flight so he had to use a regular X-Wing. He was going to see how Finn was doing but he had a job to do first. Poe was inside the ship checking over everything. He was trying to find a way to improve his boosters. He looked out of the front of the cockpit and saw in the corner or his eye BB-8 rolling along. He stopped and thought it strange, he never saw BB-8 roaming the air field at this time. Then it stopped and looked back. Finn appeared, walking slowly catching up to it. Poe scrambled and dropped everything he was holding and clambered out of the Black One. It was less than gracefull, he almost fell on his face. Luckily no one saw him get a hair out of place, he was about to pursue them like prey then he stopped and checked his refection. He wasn't wearing his orange overalls he was just in regular clothes, they were dirty and he looked tired, even though he wasn't.  
He tried to sort himself. “I look o-ollld.” he whimpered clasping his hands on his cheeks and pulling his face down. He didn't know what got over him all of a sudden. He'd seen Finn almost every day but now he was paranoid. Poe wasn't ever caught of guard. He could just go back and hide in the cockpit. He looked to see if the coast was clear. As if he blinked BB-8 and Finn were almost standing there in front of him. He composed himself quickly and in an attempt to look cool Posing with one arm against his x-wing.  
BB-8 was happy “Finn Poe, Bring Finn.” BB-8 whizzed around them it was ecstatic and very pleased with it's self.  
“You got out!” Poe said not wavering  
“Ugh well not quiet. BB-8 said something to the medical droid and I have till 11.00pm till I have to get back.” Finn said  
Poe humed and turned to BB-8 “What were you up to?” Poe questioned  
BB-8 chimed gleefully _“Finn sad. I trick stupid medical droid. Finn has a date with the Commander. Must follow orders.”_ BB-8 didn't have human expressions but Poe knew it was giving him the cheekiest smirk. “D-you know you can't make these things up” Poe said embarrassed even though Finn had no idea what was said.  
BB-8 _“It is logical. Poe teach Finn to fly. Finn ready to fly. You don't move much. Following medical droids daily limitations. Stupid droid, droid is stupid.”_  
BB-8 rolled around _“Another stupid droid. BB-8 challenge to game of binary.”_ it fled from Poe and Finn spotting C-3PO as often played droid games with him.  
“Wait-” Poe said  
BB-8 ignored Poe. BB-8 was very much a child. It left him alone with Finn who was left in the dark was to what just happened.  
“What did BB-8 say?” Finn asked a little concerned  
“Oh. That you're ready to become a fighter pilot” Poe said  
“I am...am I?” Finn asked himself.  
“as well make the most of it now that you're here.” Poe cooed. It was a good thing that he had a regular x-wing ready for him to use. The Black One was different from the rest, only Poe really knew how to fly it.”

 

\------------------

Finn was having such a great time. When he left the medical bay in the morning it was quiet. It wasn't until he got out into the main areas people started looking at him. They congratulated him on the mission and he felt better. He and BB-8 managed to find Poe working on his X-wing. He was leaning against it unaware of how many onlookers were gazing upon him in awe. Majestic even. He was wearing regular clothes, just trousers and a plain shirt, covered in oil stains. Finn didn't know why but he liked the look.

It was nearing lunch. Poe had taken Finn to a quiet green area where they train new recruits. He flew just a little over the ground but could not keep it steady. Poe seemed to be happy that he was trying however. Finn managed to land them, it wasn't very good either.

“You hungry?” Poe asked

“All I've had is what the medical droid gave me.” Finn said “It's better than the First Order rations, if you were to get any.”

Poe took out a tin box and opened it. Finn didn't know what it was.

“Here, it's cake.” Poe Said

Finn looked at it for a moment and then took one. It was filled with a strange substance. He didn't want to hesitate an took a bite. It was good, before he knew it, it was gone. Poe laughed.

“Remember to breathe buddy!” Poe scoffed “Here.”

Poe offered Finn another one. It didn't last long either. They laid there in the grass watching the sun go down.

“Have you heard from Rey recently?” Finn asked

“She is still with Luke. She won't say what's she's doing...from what I've heard I'm not surprised. There are so many things that are secrets I'm sure whatever is happening we don't need to know yet.” Poe turned to face him “Don't worry she can diffidently handle things.”

“Yeah I know...they say she's a Jedi, she fought keylo ren, she managed to free herself from the First order without my help.” Finn said looking downcast

“You know if weren't there none of us would have made it. That base could have killed us all. Don't sell yourself shot bud. You're a real trooper.” Poe said

“Stormtrooper.” Finn said sadly

“Stromtrooper, the big deal” Poe said positively “That's your Pilot name and slogan”

Finn actually liked that. He closed his eyes imagined flying on a mission with Poe and calling out his name with the rest of the squad, if he could ever learn to fly.

 

He came to when he felt a chill, he had fallen asleep. He was leaning his head on Poe's shoulder. It was dark, they must have been out a long time Finn knew he was going to be in trouble. Poe was mumbling in his sleep. Finn leaned in an listened.

“Finn...you're........so............attractive.”

Finn shoved him in alarm.

“Hey, Hey!” Poe said falling over

“W-Wake up! We fell asleep.” Finn flustered

“Ooops. We better get back.” Poe muttered grogily. Finn stated at him in a momnet of disbelief as to what he thought he heard.

“What's wrong?” Poe asked noticing Finn was wide eyed at him.

“N-nothing. I don't know what time it is...I hope I'm not in trouble.” Finn said.

“Don't worry about it, I'll make an excuse for yah” Poe winked.

Finn was still startled he got up quickly and into the ship a bit too fast for one who didn't have anything to hide. Poe asked again. “You sure you're okay, you seem jumpy.....Are you afraid of the dark?”

“Yes!” Finn said quickly, seeing it as a good excuse as any for his erratic behaviour, Finn felt red. He hoped Poe could not see him breathing do deeply. Poe took them back. There was no way that Finn wasn't very good and no way ready to fly at night. They were late to the medical bay. BB-8 was arguing again with the medical droid. Finn didn't know what they were saying but It seemed BB-8 was trying to cover for their abstinence.

“You are late” The medical droid didn't have various degrees of tone. It just sounded monotone most of the time. However this time it sounded like an angry mother. Poe apologized. And mentioned that Finn is in training to be able to fly an x-wing. He said he might need more lessons now and again. The medial droid agreed to set dates for training purposes. Until it was happy to set him free.

“Thanks Poe, I feel so much better” Finn said not looking Poe in the eye

“....um is there something wrong?” Poe asked looking a little disturbed. Finn knew he was being obvious. He had to put it to the back of his mind. He was just dreaming right...of him?

“No. Nothing” Finn said

Poe looked as though he wanted to ask further however he just relaxed again and said bye to Finn and that he would see him later. When he left Finn let out a deep breath. He got into bed quickly, he was still very tired from the day. He stared at the ceiling in his bed thinking about Poe, then he fell asleep.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just one chapter of a few. Let me know if you would like to read more.  
> Thank you.


End file.
